Sweet Dreams
by xXSameNightSkyXx
Summary: Senior year brings about many changes,challenges and obstacles. Will Troy and Taylor's friendship be able to survive?
1. Chapter 1 Boogie Man

**Sweet Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM 1,2 or 3. All characters (apart from OC) belong to Disney and Kenny Ortega (Darn)**

_Chapter 1- Boogie Man_

I tossed and turned as sweat trickled down my face. Why was it so hot? I contemplated going downstairs and sticking my head in the refrigerator. However, to be honest I was slightly terrified of my house at night. Yes, at 17 years old I still believed in mythical creatures and things that go bump in the night.

It was all because of a certain boy, Troy Bolton.

"**Troy, we can't watch this. We're not old enough!" At nine years old I was already a stickler for the rules.**

"**Just calm down Taylor, I've watched this with JJ and it's not scary, I promise." **

"**Fine." My voice turned into a barely audible whisper "Just hold my hand okay."**

"**You're such a baby!" Troy replied, but he grabbed my hand nevertheless and placed it firmly in his lap.**

**I silently prayed that our babysitter, Jack Bolton Jnr or JJ for short would come charging downstairs and scold us for being stupid little kids, but we were half an hour into the movie and I was starting to lose hope.**

"**Close your eyes." Troy demanded. "I don't want you crying all over me like a baby when that guy's head rolls off." Troy had forgotten one vital fact, that I Taylor Mckessie is extremely stubborn and was not about to take orders from a scrawny, blue eyed nine year old boy.**

"**I'm not a baby and I'm not closing my eyes. I can handle it!" A second later JJ was holding me in his arms trying to calm me down. **

"**I told her to close her eyes" Troy muttered under his breath.**

I jumped in my bed as I heard a knock at my bedroom window. Heart racing and pulse pounding, I slowly walked up to the window. I let out the breath I had been holding as I pulled back the drapes.

"Gosh Troy, You sacred me!" I exclaimed. I sighed in relief, I knew it was him but once my imagination got going it could not be stopped.

"Don't tell me your still scared of the boogie man?" he mocked. I rolled my eyes as I walked back to my bed. I could hear him following me.

Troy and I had shared many sleepovers over the years. Our parents had met at birthing classes and soon realised they lived on the same street. They became inseparable. My Father and Troy's dad, Coach Bolton were crazy about sport and anything remotely related to it. While my mother and Lucille Bolton shared a love of yoga and baking. Naturally, Troy and I became very close while JJ and Marvin, my brother were two peas in a pod. Our parents were sceptical about our friendship at first, seeing as I was a girl and Troy a boy.

"**Troy, why don't you go over and play with JJ and Marvin and stop pestering Taylor" Jack Bolton suggested. "No!" A five year old Troy Bolton exclaimed. "I want to play with Taylor!" All Jack Bolton could do was sigh his son was quite stubborn. **

"**Do you think they'll get married?" Gloria Mckessie asked as Lucille Bolton fondly looked at the small children. **

"**No…" Kevin Mckessie exclaimed "She's never getting married… if I have anything to do with it. She's my baby girl and she's going to stay that way." He huffed as he folded his arms. Lucille and Gloria snickered. Gloria rubbed her husband's shoulder "Don't worry no one can ever replace you…you'll always be Taylor's number one guy." A smile soon appeared on his face Kevin was happy once again. **

Our parents became sceptical once again and our sleepovers had to become secret when we both reached the tender age of thirteen. Puberty was awkward for everyone and so our parents decided it was best that our little slumber parties ended. My Father was very pleased. We still continued though, because even though I hated to admit it I was terrified of the dark. Troy had forced me to watch numerous horror movies and therefore it was entirely his fault I was so petrified of darkness and he knew it. He claims he's just being a good friend and protecting me from all things evil but deep down I know he's just as terrified as I am.

"Can you believe it, in a few hours we'll be seniors!" he declared as he jumped onto my bed. "Seniors, top dogs, alpha males…" I glared at him. "and females." Troy winked at me. He had that twinkle in his eyes that I knew all too well. He was so excited and I couldn't help but share his excitement.

"Summer went by way too quickly!" I sighed. "Troy, you know the rules, on the floor buddy." He groaned.

"Come on Tay, just for tonight. Besides we're both adults here; I think we can control our hormones. Well…I know I can but I won't blame you if you're not able to keep your hands off me! I mean what girl is able to resist this!" he proclaimed as he lifted his shirt to reveal his six pack. I scoffed. "Good to see you haven't lost your confidence."

"You know you like it!" he smirked and the twinkle was back. "Fine just this…" Before I finish my sentence, Troy was already making himself comfy. I settled in next to him and sighed. "This guy."

"Your guy!" he replied.

"As if" he let out a low chuckle. "Do you want me to hold your hand?" he asked gently.

"I'm not a baby!" I exclaimed. "Right…" he yawned and grabbed my hand. " Sweet dreams, Taylor."

" Sweet dreams, Troy" In that moment I forgot about the mythical creatures and things that go bump in the night and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

The sun warmed the left side of my cheek, I stirred in my bed. I let out a yawn and stretched my body, my arms landed on the empty space next to me. Troy always left early to avoid any awkward encounters with my parents. Troy always liked to play the cool guy but in front of my Father he was a nine year old boy again. They loved each other really; they were so similar it scared me sometimes.

My mind began to wander, I was forgetting something. Troy…senior year…FIRST DAY! I sprung out of bed. Why didn't anyone wake me? I can't be late for the first day, I just can't. Taylor Mckessie is never late! I turned to check the time on my alarm clock and there on my desk laid a folded piece of white paper. I snatched it off of my desk as I made my way to my bathroom.

_Morning Wildcat, senior year is HERE! Pick you up at 7.00_

_Troy_

I took a record thirty minutes to get ready. Thank goodness I picked my outfit last night. It was different from my usual attires but it still screamed Taylor. It was a coral floral tea dress with a crochet collar which I paired with white T-strap wedge sandals. I wasn't too big on jewellery, so I just wore a pair of pearl earrings and my hair was straightened and slightly curled at the end. I stared in the mirror. _This is it Taylor_…I told myself…_its senior year, it's time to leave your mark!_

I charged downstairs with my new brown satchel backpack firmly on my back. I had ditched the backpack on wheels and opted for something more practical and less controversial. I laughed; only in high school could a simple backpack be controversial. Suddenly, a shrilling voice interrupted my thoughts. "Taylor..." my mother shrieked. "You look so beautiful, here I made you breakfast!" she shoved the plate of eggs, bacon and toast in my face. "Thanks mom…" I kissed her cheek "but I'm kind of running late. Troy will be here any…" For the second time this morning I was interrupted, the doorbell had stopped me mid-sentence. My Dad marched over to the door and soon enough Troy and his laughter filled the house. "Gloria…this kid is going places!" his laughing had died down and he wiped a lone tear. Troy flashed his winning smile, "Morning Aunt Gloria!"

"Morning Troy, you look handsome!" a slight blush appeared and Troy rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks" he whispered. I rolled my eyes, my mother and many female wildcats believed Troy Bolton was the most handsome male to grace the planet. "Troy's so hot…How can he be that good looking...I want his babies!" I know I should be used to it by now but it still irritated me and annoyed the hell out of me.

"Shouldn't we leave now?" I asked with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"What…no, I came here for your mum's awesome breakfast and I'm not leaving until I get some!" he exclaimed while rubbing his stomach.

"I thought you came here to pick me up!"

"Oh yeah…that too!" his pearly whites were on show once again. I was just about to give him a piece of my mind, when my dad's roaring laughter filled the room again. "This kid…" he quickly regained his composure, "Gloria…" his voice became stern and serious. " Don't you think Taylor's dress is too short, I mean…"

"Kevin it's fine, besides that's the style these days" my mother retorted while rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry Uncle Kev… I'll look after Tay and keep those d-bags away from her!" I scoffed.

"I trust you Troy, she's my baby girl!" I gave my dad a peck on the cheek, grabbed Troy's hand and headed for the door. I had had enough already. "My breakfast…" I heard Troy whine.

"They're so embarrassing. Its official my parents have a crush on you!" I proclaimed as we entered his truck.

He laughed. "And what about you…Does Taylor Mckessie have a crush on Troy Bolton?" I turned to face him ready to tell him to stop being such a clown, but I stopped. He looked serious, his blue eyes fixated on my brown eyes and I froze. I never freeze up when I'm with Troy. It just does not happen, but it was happening now and I didn't know what to say. I was speechless. He could sense I was uncomfortable; he tore his gaze away from him and stared out of the window. "I mean who wouldn't have a crush on me… I am Troy Bolton after all!" Just like that the twinkle in his eyes was back. We both laughed but it was awkward and strained. "Just shut up and drive!" We listened to the radio and cracked a few jokes on the way to school, it felt normal again. Although, I couldn't shake this feeling, I didn't know what is was but I did know it wasn't going away anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Someone new

**Disclaimer: On the first page.**

**A/N: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer, VICTORYE. Your review meant a lot, Thank You!* Huge smile***

**I would also like to dedicate this chapter to all the TRAYLOR authors and fans on FF, especially Babys2245 (amazing author) and November Leaving (my first traylor fan fiction) HSM might be over but Traylor will live on! (I apologise for the cheesy-ness)**

_Chapter 2- Someone new_

The atmosphere was awkward once again and I was extremely uncomfortable. I shifted in my seat every now and then as I watched Troy out of the corner of my eye. What was he thinking and what did he mean by did I have a crush on him?

For the rest of the journey, Troy avoided my gaze and I couldn't help but be tense. "Penny for your thoughts" I asked.

"What…oh…it's nothing!" he muttered. Finally he had looked at me. I folded my arms across my chest and I lifted an eyebrow, "Seriously, What's wrong?" My questioning was followed by a few more seconds of silence, he was about to crack, I could feel it.

"We're here!" Troy declared. I looked around, he was right, we were in the East High parking lot and I was furious. I almost had the truth. "This conversation is not over." I yelled as I got out of his truck. Immediately, I was attacked by a wave a blonde hair. "Taylor, you look so hot!" Sharpay Evans squealed. She enveloped me in her arms. "I missed you!" she cried.

"I saw you two days ago and we spoke on the phone last night, how could you miss me?" I asked baffled.

She shrugged, "I know…I know, but it's just something people say on the first day!"

"You never said you missed me!" Chad bellowed. He was soon joined by Zeke and Troy, the whole gang was here.

"That's because I don't lie!" She explained as she stuck out her tongue.

I really could not remember how we all became friends, it just happened. Troy and I met Sharpay and Chad in elementary school and Zeke in middle school. We were all so different but somehow we complimented each other and balanced each other out.

**I screamed as a young Chad Danforth tried to drag my best friend away from me. **

"**You shouldn't play with girls, my brother told me they have cooties!" he exclaimed. Troy was not convinced. "I don't have cooties!" I quietly mumbled.**

"**Leave her alone Chad!" A little blond girl dressed in all pink was charging towards us. "Come on…" she grabbed my hand "You can play princesses with me!" she squealed.**

"**Why don't we play princesses and knights?" Troy suggested. **

"**Fine!" the little blond girl huffed. "You can be the knight" she said whilst pointing to Troy. "And you can be the lion!" she stated whilst ruffling the boy, Chad's hair. The rest is history.**

"Doesn't Taylor look hot guys; tell her she looks hot guys!" Sharpay screamed as she tugged on Zeke's arm. "Is this some sort of a trick question; because I'm pretty sure my girlfriend shouldn't be asking me to tell another girl she's hot!" Zeke exclaimed.

"You look hot Taylor!" Chad winked at me.

"Thank you Chad!" I replied.

"She doesn't look hot…" I heard Sharpay gasp and my heart sank. What the hell was Troy's problem? Yes, we shared an awkward moment in the truck but this was just uncalled for. He was being a jerk now and I couldn't understand why.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and smiled smugly. All I wanted to do was wipe that smile off his face and get the hell away from him. "She doesn't look hot. She looks beautiful!" he declared. I stared into his blue eyes as my cheeks burned, the feeling was back and his twinkle was back. He gave me a silent apology, pleading forgiveness with his eyes. He knew he had been acting weird. "It's fine just don't do it again!" I warned.

"Hate to interrupt this… little moment but I heard we have for homeroom again and I cannot have detention on the first day!" Chad was already heading for the school entrance as he finished his sentence. "Chad's right. I don't ever want to paint another tree for as long I live!" we all snickered as Troy's statement reminded us of our first day and first detention of freshman year.

"You guys go ahead, we'll catch up!" Sharpay claimed. She waited until the two seventeen year old boys were at least five feet away and then abruptly turned around to face me.

"What the hell was that?" She asked

"What was what?" I replied. I had learnt a long time ago the only way to escape a Sharpay inquisition was to act dumb. If that failed…run!

"Don't act dumb, Tay! Troy called you beautiful and he wasn't just being friendly because if that were the case he owes me a '_you look beautiful'; _because I'm a friend and I know I look hot today! Did I miss something this summer? Something happened and you didn't tell me! How could you Tay…your best friend, your girl, your sister…" She was getting hysterical now.

"Shar…" I yelled "Nothing happened this summer; I'm just as confused as you are!" I was more than confused, my head was in turmoil. I hadn't even had my first lesson of the year yet and already my senior year was off to a rocky start.

"Come on, before we're late for homeroom!" I had grabbed Sharpay's hand and we skipped all the way to the school entrance. I thought about my new classes, teachers and extra homework I know I would receive. I needed something to keep my mind off of Troy's weird mood swings otherwise the first day would turn out to be a very long one!

Ms Darbus didn't waste anytime trying to get us to perform in this year's Fall musical. We all groaned and moaned as the sign up sheet went around, I even saw Sharpay's sigh in exasperation. I leaned over towards her desk, "Why aren't you signing up this year?" I asked in confusion.

"I told you I joined an acting class this summer and no offence but a high school production is pretty small time compared to the projects that Brian, my drama teacher wants us to complete." She flicked her hair as she whispered her reply.

"I am sorry you feel that way Miss Evans, your presence will be surely missed this year!" Ms Darbus declared with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm sure it will be!" Sharpay replied coolly. The class burst into a fit of laughter as Ms Darbus looked flustered.

"Settle down…settle down! I would have thought over the summer most of you would have gained an ounce of maturity. How wrong was I! I don't need to tell all of you just how important this year is, however you need to know you will never experience a time like this again. Enjoy what is left of your youth and Carpe Diem." I winced as I realised that Ms Darbus' _pep_ talk lacked a whole lot of pep but she was right our youth was over; the bubble that was high school was ready to pop anytime and honestly I was scared! The bell rang and we all raced out of the classroom.

"What's your first lesson?" Troy asked as he fell into step with me.

"Chemistry, what's yours?" I replied as he smirked. "Ha…looks like we're going to be lab partners again this year!" We quickly settled into our usual seats, "How lucky am I?" I said sarcastically. "Very!" Troy replied. Before I could reply, Mr Watson walked into the classroom followed by a very attractive male. I couldn't help the smile that I plastered on my face, as the classroom was filled with whispers, giggles and squeals. "Welcome back everyone, I hope you enjoyed your summer! We have a new student amongst us and it would be great if you all could give him a proper wildcat welcoming!" Mr Watson said as he grinned with such enthusiasm.

"Don't worry Mr Watson; I'll give him a real good welcoming!" The voice came from the back of the room and I saw Troy roll his eyes. The voice belonged to Carmen, the head cheerleader and the girl who had broken Troy's heart two years ago. "Have some class Carmen!" I yelled back at her. A small smile appeared on the new student's face, I had made him smile and it felt good. He was around Troy's height, had a light caramel complexion like Chad and his hair was cut short. However, the one thing I noticed first was his eyes, they were green, an emerald green and had to be the most beautiful pair of eyes I've ever seen. They even rivalled Troy's. "Ladies, new year, new start…" Mr Watson advised, "Please, introduce yourself!" he gestured to the new student.

"Hey, I'm Jesse Michaels, I'm seventeen and I love chemistry!" Jesse chuckled and all the girls swooned. I heard Troy scoff. He had the perfect smile, eyes and he loved chemistry, suddenly my senior year looked a whole lot better!


	3. Chapter 3 Voices

**Disclaimer: On the first page**

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update, I'm going on holiday tomorrow for three weeks so I needed to get ready. I'm praying there's internet connection but if there isn't I will definitely update as soon as I come back! **

**Shout out to Traylorlover, Victorye, MermaidRam85, Ilovefics and Whatthehell, thanks for the reviews. Happy reading everyone!**

_Chapter 3- Voices_

The entire female population of my chemistry class had fallen head over heels for this Jesse guy, including Taylor and I hated it. Mr Watson had decided that this year our class will have a new seating arrangement, which meant new lab partners, "I feel working with new people will help each and every one of you reach your highest potential!" Mr Watson explained. Immediately, I prayed for Taylor and I to be partners once again, I mean we did work well together, but more importantly I prayed that she wouldn't be paired up with _him. _I guess I didn't pray hard enough. I spent the rest of the lesson staring at her and the way _he_ made her smile and laugh, I was supposed to do that.

"Troy…" a gentle voice brought me back from my daze. "I think we should start planning a project since we only have three weeks!" The voice belonged to my new lab partner Hazel. I stared at her and she ducked her head whilst tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Huh…sorry Hazel, I was in my own world." I knew I should have continued planning our project with Hazel and forget about Taylor and Jesse but I couldn't.

"What do you think of the new guy?" I asked trying to sound unassuming but failing. She looked confused for a moment and then realisation finally hit her, "Oh…you mean Jesse! I think he's really cute and…" she had started to gush over him but paused. "And…" I tried to encourage her to carry on. She looked perplexed. I knew Hazel was contemplating on whether to finish her sentence.

"He looks like he's really into Taylor!" she muffled. How would she know whether he's into Taylor? Hazel's statement angered me because I knew she was right and worse it looked like Taylor was into Jesse. "Let's start on the project!" I exclaimed. Hazel immediately started brainstorming whilst I stared at the clock waiting for the lesson to end.

The bell had gone, but Hazel still continued talking about the project and making arrangements to meet up. I didn't want to seem rude but I really needed to talk to Taylor and I didn't want to be late for my next lesson, English. "That sounds cool Hazel, just text me the rest of the details!" I yelled as I raced out of the classroom. Honestly, I hadn't heard a word she said but I didn't care, I needed to talk to Taylor.

"Did you miss me?" I asked as wrapped my arm around Taylor, I had caught up with her in the hall. She tried to hide the smile that was plastered on her face. I inwardly sighed in relief; I could still make her smile.

"Where did you go?" she countered back with a smirk on her face and a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I mean it must be hard not having an awesome lab partner like me anymore! I don't know how you're going to cope for the rest of year!" she smacked me lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey… Jesse is just as awesome as you are. Plus he's a really cool guy!" That was exactly what I was afraid of, she liked him. "I talk to you later okay; I don't want to be late for calculus." I watched as she rushed to her next class. Just as awesome as you are…a really cool guy, her words swirled around my head as I stood in the middle of the hallway. They didn't mean anything, Taylor's a nice girl, and she was just being nice. I tried to reassure myself but I was failing miserably.

"Troy get out of the way, people are trying to get to class!" Sharpay's voice pulled me back into reality. "What's wrong with you…never mind I have a more important question to ask…" she paused for dramatic effect. "How do I look today?" Sharpay asked with a serious look on her face.

"Okay…I guess" I replied lazily, I wasn't really concerned with Sharpay's outfit seeing as my mind was occupied with thoughts of Taylor. I realised Sharpay and I were walking into the same English class. Great I thought; there's no escape now!

"**OKAY…OKAY**!" she shrieked. She suddenly inhaled and exhaled deeply and returned to her calm disposition. "You've just made a very important confession Troy without even knowing!" with that said she sauntered over to her seat; I quickly took the one next to her. "What do you mean I just confessed, confessed to what?" I was seriously confused. "It wasn't really a confession… I've known that you love Taylor since forever but I just needed confirmation and luckily you gave it to me just now!" Sharpay smirked as she lazily flipped through the Shakespearian play we were reading this year. I was in shock, how the hell did Sharpay know that I had feelings for Taylor when I only realised this summer.

**The sun was setting as Taylor and I made our way to my truck. The whole gang had decided to spend the day at the beach and we were the last to leave. "Let's watch the sunset, Troy!" Taylor pleaded as she pulled me to the front of my truck. She jumped and landed on the hood of the truck. "Careful, this is my baby!" I exclaimed as I sat next to her and wrapped her in my arms. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "It's just a car!" she muttered. I wanted to argue that it was a fine piece of machinery that needed love and care and was most definitely not just a car. However, it seemed like the wrong time to argue about my truck and I knew Taylor would just end up winning, so I stayed silent. We were like this for a few minutes, until Taylor spoke again. "It's beautiful isn't it?" She had changed her position and was now sitting in between my legs and leaning on my chest. The sky was a mixture of purple and orange and the sun hovered just above the ocean. I looked down at Taylor, as she watched the sunset in awe, her brown eyes twinkled with delight and burned with warmth. "It is!" I replied. **

**At that moment I realised that I didn't just want Taylor to be my best friend. I wanted her to be more. I wanted her to be everything!**

A smug look was plastered all over Sharpay's face, she knew she was right and there was no point in me denying it. "You should hurry up and ask her out, she can't wait forever!"

She continued flicking through the book. I wanted to ask her what she meant by that, had Taylor told Sharpay something, did she know something that I didn't. What am I saying, it's Sharpay…of course she knows something that I don't.

The rest of the morning dragged slowly and I was more than happy to know that our next period was lunch. "Troy…" I stopped immediately as I heard Taylor's voice. She really did look beautiful today, her hair bounced lightly as she ran towards me.

"I'm going to have lunch with Jesse today, just thought I'd tell you." _**Seriously! **_ This guy hasn't even been here for a day and Taylor was already ditching her friends, ditching me.

"But we always have lunch together on the first day, it's like a tradition!" I was lamely trying to persuade her not to have lunch with Jesse.

"I know and I'm sorry. That's why I told you, I know how you are with tradition." If she really knew how I was with tradition then she would know that this was killing me inside.

"I don't really mind…Sharpay's the one that really cares. She would probably flip if any of us missed the First Lunch of the year!" I know it was low but making Taylor feel guilty seemed like the only way to stop her from having lunch with Jesse.

"I already told her and she's cool with it!" Taylor replied. "Let's go…I'm starving!" She quickly made her way to the cafeteria, as I followed behind her in a daze. What the hell Sharpay, I thought. First she tells me to ask Taylor out and now she's practically pushing Taylor into the clutches of another man.

I watched as Taylor sat with Jesse a few tables away from our usual table. I made my way to the table where Chad and Zeke were already seated. "Hey guys!" I greeted with a hint a solemn in my voice. Luckily it went unnoticed and for once I was glad my friends were not particularly attentive, soon we were all sharing stories and laughing and then _he _came up! "Have you guys spoken to the new guy that Taylor's with? All the girls in my home ec class are going crazy over him!" Zeke explained.

"Looks like Troy has competition! Seriously Troy you haven't dated since Carmen…you really need a girlfriend!" Chad exclaimed. At that moment Sharpay had joined us at the table, "He doesn't need a girlfriend Chad!" she said as she sat down with her lunch.

"Yes he does and mind your own business Barbie!" Chad replied. It wouldn't be a normal day at school without a Chad and Sharpay battle; I quickly tuned out their voices as I focused on Taylor.

I couldn't help but feel as if I had missed my chance, I had waited too long! I wanted to tell her during the summer but that little voice in my head kept telling me I had no chance with a girl like Taylor. Honestly, my confidence was still lacking in the dating department after Carmen, she had cheated on me and it had hurt. There was a time I had believed it was my fault that Carmen cheated, I wasn't good enough. But Taylor quickly erased that thought from my mind by telling me I was **too good** for her. Still the voice and thought lingered in the back of my mind. I knew Taylor was nothing like Carmen but I couldn't help but think I wasn't good enough for her and just the thought of losing her hurt a thousand times more than Carmen cheating on me. I convinced myself it was better to have Taylor in my life as a friend, than have her as a girlfriend and end up losing her.

"The only person who needs a girlfriend is you Chad!" Sharpay screamed, they were still arguing.

"Any day now Zeke is going to leave your scrawny ass for some bootylicious diva!" Chad retorted. Both me and Zeke's eyes widened as we stared at Sharpay waiting for her comeback. There was silence and then a sudden eruption of laughter from Sharpay and Chad, Zeke and I soon joined in. They quickly hugged each other over the table and apologised to each other.

Chad was right. I needed a girlfriend. I needed Taylor to be my girlfriend and nothing and no one was going to stop me from making that a reality. __


	4. Chapter 4 By My Side

**Disclaimer: First chapter**

**A/N: Errr…Hi! I'm sorry once again… I know what it's like waiting for a story to be updated….so I've tried to make this chapter extra long, please forgive me!**

**Shout out to Ilovefics, Traylorlove, Trayloylover, 5K and November Leaving.**

**The song used David Choi- By My Side **

_Chapter 4- By My Side _

"Where have you been? It feels like I haven't spoken to you in forever, are you trying to avoid me?" Taylor had managed to catch up to me in the hallway. It was Monday again and this was the first time I had spoken to her since my lunchtime revelation. I had told her some lame excuse about my truck having issues, so she'd been coming to school with Sharpay all week, whilst Chad offered to give me a ride. We only had homeroom and two other classes together, Chemistry and Spanish and considering the fact that we don't sit next to each other in either of those classes, it was hard to talk to her even if I wanted to.

"I know and I'm sorry…I think I'm still in summer vacation mode!" I gave her a smile as I lied through my teeth.

Honestly, I wasn't intentionally trying to avoid her but I just needed time to figure out how I was going to tell her how I felt. It was a risky decision; seeing as the more I stayed away from Taylor the closer she got to Jesse but I needed this to be right. I was putting our friendship and my pride on the line and I'll admit I was scared. I had been going through every possible scenario in my head, "The worst she could say is no!" that had been Sharpay's helpful advice, but I knew better. The worst that could happen is her saying no and ending up in Jesse's or some other guys arms.

"Well you better snap out of it because I've missed you…" I couldn't help the grin that appeared on my face. "And when's your car…I mean truck getting fixed? I love Sharpay and everything but I love my life more, seriously that girl can not drive!" I chuckled as a look of horror appeared on Taylor's face. "Oh I get it…you didn't miss me, you just missed my truck! I'm hurt Taylor!" I replied as I wiped a fake tear from my eye. Taylor threw her hands in the air, "You got me Bolton; nothing gets passed you!" She said as she smiled. "I'll see you at lunch!" she announced. "Wow you're going to eat lunch with us, what did we do to deserve this?" I asked; my voice laced with sarcasm. "Ha-ha, so funny Troy… you never fail to make me laugh!" She replied as she walked away.

I had missed our banter but I knew I had to focus on telling her how I feel, like I said I needed this to be right, not just for her sake but for mine also.

I made my way to the music room to meet Sharpay during free period. She had been helping me with my plan to win Taylor over. Truthfully, Sharpay was the type of a girl I tried to avoid; she was dramatic and at times conceited. The only difference was that she did have a heart and she loved and would do anything for her friends. I had never been so happy to be considered Sharpay's friend than right now.

"Have you picked a song yet? It better not be cheesy because this idea has enough cheese already. I mean seriously talk about cliché…" Maybe I had spoken to soon I thought as she continued to criticise my plan. "Just shut up and listen to the song, it's called By My Side." I said as I picked up a guitar from the corner of the room.

I closed my eyes as I began to strum the chords of the song. All I could see was Taylor's face.

**I'm just listening to the clock go ticking  
>I am waiting as the time goes by<br>I think of you with every breath I take  
>I need to feel your heartbeat next to mine<strong>

**You're all I see**

**In everything**

**I just want to hold you  
>I just want to kiss you<br>I just want to love you all my life  
>I normally wouldn't say this<br>But I just can't contain it  
>I want you here forever, right here<br>By my side**

**No one else would ever do  
>I got a stubborn heart for you<br>Call me crazy but it's true  
>I love you<strong>

The song was right no one else would ever do, I just didn't understand why it took so long for me to see that it was Taylor all along. She was the one who made the room ten times brighter when she walked in. She was the one who made me smile or laugh no matter the situation. She was the one I could tell my secrets or fears to and I wouldn't have to worry about her judging me. Taylor was all I needed. **  
><strong>

**I didn't think that it would be  
>You who made it clear to me<br>You're all I need**

**I just want to hold you  
>I just want to kiss you<br>I just want to love you all my life  
>I normally wouldn't say this<br>But I just can't contain it  
>I want you here forever, right here<br>By my side**

As I finished singing the last note, I swore I could hear sniffling coming from Sharpay. "I take it you like it then…are you crying?" I asked a little worried. In all the years I had known Sharpay I had never seen her cry, so this moment was very unnerving right now, I didn't know if I should comfort her or just give her space. I opted for the space. "I'm not crying…" she proclaimed as she wiped her tears. "This room is just so dusty!" She mumbled as she fanned herself. I rolled my eyes, she was obviously crying but if I loved my life it was easier to just go along with her. "We should probably complain to the principle, the janitor isn't doing his job…" I replied as she smiled. "So what did you think?" In true Sharpay fashion, she criticised every little thing she could find from my tone to my pitch. I had had enough and I was just about to walk out, maybe I was wrong about this. Before I could exit the room, Sharpay had grabbed me by the arm; her grip was actually quite strong. "It was beautiful Troy; Taylor's going to love it. Just don't do that thing with your face okay!" And on that note she left the room. I felt a little more confident now and weirdly excited. There's no way Taylor could say no.

Lunch time rolled around quickly and I was incredibly grateful. My stomach growled as Chad and I charged into the cafeteria. "Yes it's pizza today…Life is good!" Chad exclaimed with a blissful grin plastered on his face. I shook my head at my curly hair friend but I had to admit I was just as excited as he was. We quickly got our food and made our way to the table where Zeke, Sharpay and Taylor were already seated. If I wasn't happy before I was definitely happy now. For some reason I half expected Taylor to bail on us and have lunch with Jesse as usual but I knew she was a woman of her word, she wouldn't lie to me. I placed my tray in front of the seat next to her and sat down. "Guys, who's the new girl, I haven't seen her around before!" I mockingly asked. "Alright Troy I get it; I haven't spent as much time with you guys as I usually do this past week but that's going to change now, okay" Taylor replied slightly annoyed. Maybe I was taking the teasing too far, but I couldn't help it. I only had two options, be angry about the situation with Jesse or tease her about it and up until this moment the teasing didn't make me look like the bad guy or friend, so it seemed like the best option.

"So where's this Jesse guy anyway?" In a way I was glad that Zeke had asked because I definitely did want to know but at the same time I couldn't care less about that kid. "He's sick! I'm going over to his house today to give him so homework." Taylor replied. I mentally scoffed, she wasn't eating lunch with us because she felt guilty about avoiding us; it was because she had no choice. I think my anger was visible because before I knew it Chad was asking me what was wrong. "Nothing…I just don't like being a back up plan!" I muttered. The table was silent once again. "What's that suppose to mean?" Taylor inquired. I was really angry now and I knew it would have been better to just let it go but Taylor really needed to hear this. "It means that we've known you practically your whole life we shouldn't have to play second fiddle to some loser you just met." I yelled. She scoffed, "You're right I have known you my whole life but it's not a crime to try and make new friends. This is our last year after all, our last chance to try new things and meet new people, I just making the most it." She replied. "But you could have made friends with anyone in this school, why him? You don't even know anything about this kid." Our friends continued to look on as our argument became more heated by the minute.

"We go to the same school and when we're not in school you're at my house or I'm at your house. We spend almost every minute together, maybe this year I wanted something different. If you haven't noticed we'll be leaving and going off to college soon. By spending less time with you I'm preparing myself for the day you won't be by my side." Her eyes glistened as she tried to keep her tears at bay. I knew she was right it was unlikely that we would end up going to the same college; I should have consoled her and told her everything would be fine. But I still couldn't get over the fact that we, her friends were now her plan B. It felt like she was using Jesse to forget about me, it hurt.

"Let me make it easier for you then, don't bother eating lunch with me or hanging out with me anymore, I'm done!" And with that I left the table and the cafeteria. I just needed to get away.

I had started to regret what I had said to Taylor at lunch, it had been two days and she hadn't even looked my way. I had tried to get Sharpay to help me and talk to her but she made it a very clear whose side she was on now. Chad, Zeke and I we're in the gym getting ready for this year's basketball tryouts. "Please Zeke, she's your girlfriend get her to talk to Taylor for me!" I sounded pathetic as I pleaded but it was the only way, I had seriously messed up. "You know I would if I could man, but Sharpay's made her mind up and honestly I kind of agree with her." I knew I had no right to be angry but how could my own friend not side with me. "Me too, you were really harsh. Taylor didn't deserve that." Chad said as he chest passed the ball to me. I was just about to reply when Taylor, Sharpay and _he _walked in. I jogged over quickly this was my time to apologise. "Hey!" I said lamely. I was greeted with silence as both Taylor and Sharpay ignored me. "Hey…" I tore my gaze away from Taylor and noticed Jesse had his arm stretched out, "We haven't met officially yet, I'm Jesse, I'm in your Chemistry class" he said as he shook my hand. "I know who you are." The lack of politeness in my voice didn't go unnoticed as Taylor gave me a look of disgust. "Are you here for tryouts?" I asked a little nicer, hoping to redeem myself. "Yeah I used to play for my old school so I thought I'd give a shot here." Jesse replied with a sickening smile. Chad and Zeke had already made their way over. "The changing rooms are over there, tryouts start in ten minutes." Chad said as he pointed out where the changing rooms were. "Thanks" Jesse called out as he sprinted towards the locker room. I heard Taylor and Sharpay burst into a fit of girlish giggles along with the other female spectators. I rolled my eyes and prayed that this kid was athletically challenged. 

"Ladies, if you are going to wait and watch the tryouts, you need to be quiet and respect the players, okay." My Dad's voice echoed inside the gym. "Yes Coach Bolton!" It was weird it seemed like the most of the school population was scared of my dad. In all honesty he was a soft as a teddy bear and this was the reason why Taylor and Sharpay continued to giggle. "Taylor, can I talk to you after tryouts?" I knew I would be lucky just getting a reply from her let alone her saying yes. "After tryouts…you mean when you're _**done**_" Okay I deserved that, in fact I deserved a lot more but I was just happy that she even spoke to me. "Troy get over here!" I just couldn't catch a break; I needed to talk to Taylor now. "Yes Coach!" I jogged over and try outs started.

We started out with a couple of drills like passing and dribbling. Unfortunately I was paired up with Jesse. "I've heard a lot about you Troy" Jesse stated as he dribbled the ball and I tried to get it away from him. "Hopefully, all good things!" I replied with a smirk. "You and Taylor seem…I mean seemed to be close. She spoke about you a lot. Over the years I've learnt that a guy is only friends with a girl for one reason."

"What's that?" I asked harshly. This kid was seriously asking to be punched. "I'm just making sure there are no hard feelings. I mean I would be upset too if some dude started dating the girl I like!" My face said it all. "Didn't Taylor tell you… we have a date. I'm taking her out on Saturday."

Of course she didn't tell me asshole; we're not even talking. I was getting angrier by the second and frustrated as I couldn't get the stupid ball away from Jesse. Before I knew I was laying on my back on the gym floor. He had pushed me.

Everyone crowded around me to see if I was okay. Jesse quickly pulled me off of the ground and dragged me towards me. "You had your chance Troy, let her go!" he whispered in my ear. My blood started to boil; I knew I didn't trust this kid for a reason. Before I knew it I flew at him in blind rage. "Troy!" My dad gave me a look and I knew what it meant, I quickly walked to the locker room to cool down. I didn't look up at the bleachers but I knew Taylor was staring at me. I had definitely ruined my chances now.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know it's been a while….there are no excuses just apologies! I hope everyone likes this chapter…I don't know why it was so hard to write though! Happy reading everyone!**

_Chapter 5- Regrets_

It all happened so fast. One minute Sharpay was lecturing me on the dangers of wearing too much leather and the next Troy was attacking Jesse on the basketball court. In retrospect I should have been angry, fuming, and livid but I wasn't. There was obviously something wrong with Troy and honestly I felt like it was my fault.

"Where are you going?" Sharpay's shrill voice made me jump a little; I had forgotten she was sitting right next to me.

"I have to go and talk to Troy." I replied whilst getting up and making my way down the row of bleachers. Sharpay quickly grabbed my wrist. "Are you crazy?" She asked, her brown eyes filled with confusion. "Did you not see what I just saw? Troy's really angry right now and clearly can't control his emotions." She paused. "I just don't want you to get hurt." Her eyes were now pleading for me to sit back down. Did she really just say that? Did she actually think that Troy would hurt me? There was no way he would. Yes, he was angry but he would never hurt me. I pulled my wrist out of Sharpay's tight grip. "I'm going to talk to him." I said firmly before walking away.

I couldn't believe I was actually walking into the boy's locker room; but desperate times called for desperate measures. The air smelt of dry sweat and dirty gym socks as it wrapped around me. It wasn't the warm, comforting feeling you get when you wrap your blanket around you. It was definitely a more suffocating and sickly feeling. "Troy!" I yelled. There was no reply, just silence. He couldn't have left already, I would have seen him. Suddenly I heard a shuffling sound coming from the shower room. "Troy…is that you?" I yelled again. "Taylor what are you doing? You can't be here!" Troy exclaimed. I sighed in relief "I came to…" I soon realised that Troy was standing in front of me with nothing but a wildcat towel wrapped around his lower half. I started to shuffle my feet and averted my gaze; I couldn't even finish my sentence. "Do you want to get dress…I can wait!" I offered. Troy gave me a quizzical look, he must have realised how awkward I felt in this situation, "No… I'm fine like this!" he replied as a faint smirk painted his face. He knew I was uncomfortable but he didn't care. "But it's cold, you could get sick…" He was distracting me and I hated it. For the longest time, I looked at Troy and saw nothing but my scrawny, slightly awkward best friend. Before our first day in high school, Troy was slightly taller than me, had a mop of shaggy sandy brown hair placed on his head and braces to fix the gap in his teeth. Now he stood before me looking like a Greek god and my heart went into overdrive once again. The increase in heartbeat around Troy would happen every so often but now it felt like it was a daily…no hourly occurrence. I always tell myself if anything was going to happen, it would have happened by now. He's still the scrawny, scraggily best friend and I'm definitely still the whiny, clingy sister in his eyes. That's the way it was meant to be.

"I told you I'm fine! If you're here to yell and scream at me could we reschedule because I'm not really up for a Taylor lecture." He started to unravel his towel so he could get dressed. I quickly turned away from me. "Well no one was really up for a Troy tantrum but we still witnessed one!" I replied sharply with my back facing him. He scoffed and I half expected a witty comeback. Instead I received silence. "Look Troy…" my tone was a lot softer than before. "I'm not here to argue with you or lecture you. I just want to know what's going on with you." He still didn't answer me and I was getting frustrated. I abruptly turned to face him again.

"Troy, answer me. What's going…" he cut me off mid-sentence. "What do you want me say Taylor, you were there you saw what happened. I don't need to explain." Troy was barely looking at me.

"All I saw was you attack Jesse for no reason!" I told him.

"Typical!" he replied He started to stuff his gym clothes in his bag angrily. I just didn't know what to do or say. I wanted him to talk to me, none of this cryptic, beating around the bush talk. I just needed him to be straightforward and talk to me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked sceptically. He inhaled deeply, grabbed his gym bag and walked past me. "Troy…" his name came out weak and measly. I wanted it to be strong and powerful, so it could stop him in his tracks. Instead it was feeble, I was pleading with him, pleading with him to stop being such a jerk and start being Troy again.

He stopped but didn't turn back.

"Look Taylor, I'm kind of tired and I know my dad's going to give me an earful when we get home. I don't want to argue with you anymore, Taylor. I lo..I care about you and I don't like seeing you sad. It's better if I leave before I make things worse." Before I could respond, Troy had walked out of the changing room and left me alone. The suffocating, sickly feeling was back but it wasn't because of the smell. I know I should have gone after him but I was stunned and scared. I didn't know this Troy. He wasn't my Troy.

"I'm coming in!" My heart jumped before I could realise the voice belonged to Sharpay. One hand covered her eyes, as the other guided her into the locker room. "Damn!" She screamed as she walked into a bench. "Who the hell puts a bench in the middle of a locker room?" She continued to rant as she rubbed her shin. "We should probably leave before we get suspended!" I advised as I draped one of her arms over my shoulder and let her hobble on one leg. "Good idea…this place is nasty! Where's Troy?" She asked. "He left!" I answered abruptly. I guess my facial expression said it all because we continued to walk down the school hall without saying a word.

We finally got to the school doors but there was a long way to go until we got to the parking lot and honestly Sharpay's arm was starting to feel a bit heavy draped around me. "You feeling better!" I asked, praying she would say yes. She gave me a 'are you crazy?' look. "No! I think I fractured something, the pain is unbearable." I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but chuckle. Sharpay's dramatic antics never fail to make me laugh. We snickered and giggled all the way to the parking lot as she continued to whine about her leg. "It's like death!" She yelled as she placed her hand on her forehead and threw her head back. We sounded like cackling witches, but we didn't care, we were alone or so we thought. There he was watching us as he leaned against Chad's car. I guess he forgot that he couldn't go home without Chad. Before I knew it Sharpay had removed her arm from my shoulders and was now charging towards Troy.

"I thought you were dying!" I yelled, hoping she would stop.

"It's a miracle, I'm healed!" She countered and continued heading towards Troy. Of course she wouldn't stop. I couldn't really hear what was being said between them but Sharpay didn't seem angry at all. They were talking to each other as if the basketball debacle had never occurred. I felt this burning in my chest, was I jealous? Of course I was jealous, Troy could talk to Sharpay but he couldn't even say two words to me without making me feel like crap. The conversation felt like it lasted for hours before it finally looked like it was ending. I assumed Sharpay we just saunter off, leaving Troy in a confused state. Instead she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. I couldn't watch anymore, I turned my back and briskly walked past Sharpay's car. There was no way I was getting into the same car as her. I would walk all the way home; I needed the exercise any way.

"Taylor!" Sharpay was teetering after me; she was wearing heels there was no way she could catch up to me. I was wrong; I had forgotten that before Sharpay had found her true calling, to be a star on the stage, she was a star on the track. "I haven't ran like that in forever!" She puffed. "What's wrong…why didn't you stop when I was calling?" She asked innocently. I looked at her and then at Troy, he was a good distance away from us, I could barely make out his features, there was no where he could see that I was looking at him. Sharpay quickly caught on and started laughing. I looked at her and pouted my lips. She crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue at me. That's when I lost it and started laughing too. I was being ridiculous Sharpay was my sister; she would never do anything to hurt me and she knew how I felt about Troy.

We finally stopped our cackling. Sharpay had her arm on my shoulder and was clutching her side whilst I clutched my stomach. Finally she straightened up. "Taylor you're my sister, I would never do anything to hurt you…you know that right?" she stared at me her eyes full of honesty whilst I nodded slowly. Suddenly she grabbed my hand, after a while our fingers interlaced as we swung our arms whilst we walked back to Sharpay's car. "Are you sure you want to go on this date with Jesse?" she asked seriously. The swinging stopped and Sharpay faced me once again.

"He pushed Troy!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Goodness me…it's been too long! I'm really sorry. I tried to make this a bit longer than the other chapters. I hope you like it! Happy reading!**

_Chapter 6- Heavy Heart_

Damn!

That's all I could think or say when I left Taylor standing in the boy's locker room. I didn't think about the tongue lashing I would receive from my father or the fact that I couldn't even go home without Chad. All I could think about was the way Taylor had called out to me

'_Troy'_

It made my chest tighten, my breath quicken and my heart clench. Damn! What am I doing? I asked myself. I'm ruining my friendship with Taylor, the one thing I was trying to avoid. The reason I didn't want to tell her how I truly felt was because I didn't want to ruin our friendship and here I was being a complete idiot. Was fate trying to tell me something? How could Taylor not see him push me? If she had seen him, he would have been the one getting the third degree not me. She would be laughing at how stupid we were for fighting over this situation. She would be in my arms. But she's not. Earlier I had accused Sharpay of pushing Taylor straight into the arms of Jesse. But it's not Sharpay is it. It's me! I swung my gym bag over my shoulder and let out a shuddering breath. I'll fix this. I can't lose her. Not now. Not ever.

I leant against Chad's car, trying to concoct a plan to get Taylor to forgive me and then another plan to tell her how I truly felt. When did it get so complicated? I've always been a man of action; I should have just told Taylor immediately. But then I realised it was my lack of thinking that landed me in my current predicament. I needed to think now. I couldn't rely on action anymore to fix this. Whilst I was deep in thought, I heard her! I heard her beautiful laughter masked under Sharpay's raucous cackle. I ducked my head to hide the faint smile on my face. I couldn't help it. Every time I heard that sweet sound, I couldn't help the happiness that washed over me, the contentment I felt, the love I felt; every single time. I was hoping Taylor wouldn't notice me standing there looking even more pathetic than I did a couple of minutes ago. She noticed, but decided she had said all she needed to in the locker room and therefore stayed rooted in her spot. Sharpay, on the other hand, had decided she hadn't said enough and charged towards me; her blonde hair bouncing, brown eyes burning with rage.

"Tell me Troy…" She screamed, flailing her arms. "Have you ever wooed a girl before? I know you're the captain of the basketball team and all, so you're probably used to girls scratching, biting and snatching weaves just to get a sniff of you! But let me enlighten you with some information, Taylor is definitely not one of those girls! I didn't think I would have to tell you this but you are going to have to do a lot better than this if you still want Taylor in your life." She finished her speech with an icy glare and one hand on her hip.

"You don't think I know that already. You don't think I know that Taylor's ten times, heck a hundred times better than most of the girls here. You don't think I know how lucky I am to have her by my side, to see her smile, to hear her laugh! You don't think I know that with every bone head move I make, she's pulling further away from me, that I'm losing her. I know Sharpay…believe me I know!" Sharpay must have seen something in my eyes or heard the crack in my voice because suddenly she was walking towards me without the icy glare and both hands by her side.

"What happened in there Troy?" She asked gently. I told her everything. The way Jesse had sneered at me, gloating about his date with Taylor. I told her how I hated his smug expression and the arrogance in his voice. I told her I hated the way he had whispered in my ear to _'let her go'_ after he had shoved me towards the ground. I told her everything. 'You can't let him get away with that Troy; you have to tell Taylor the truth.' Sharpay pleaded. Sharpay was right but I also knew Taylor. I looked over at her she looked uncomfortable. I sighed. If I told Taylor she needed to stay away from Jesse, she would only do the opposite. What if I told her about him pushing me and she didn't believe it; that would hurt more than anything. No. I needed to be smart about this. I needed to think.

"You're probably right Sharpay, but Taylor's a big girl who makes her own decisions. If she wants to be friends with…Jesse, then I can't stop her, can I?"

"If you won't stop her then I will. I know you Troy and I know you'd do anything to protect Taylor. Don't stop now because of this minor hiccup, okay?" All I could do was nod as Sharpay enveloped me in her arms. "I'm rooting for you!" She whispered. Having Sharpay in my corner didn't seem too bad I thought as I smiled. "You better go and get Taylor; she seems pretty upset that you're talking to me!" Sharpay flew out of my arms and started running after Taylor without a second look back.

I watched them for a little while; there was no doubt in my mind that Sharpay was reiterating the words that had just told her to Taylor. I knew Taylor was more likely to listen and believe her than me. I was definitely thinking now. I was not going to mess this up. I felt better when I saw the two friends walk off hand in hand. I glanced at my watch, anytime now the team would be leaving the gym. I just wanted to leave the parking lot; I didn't want to see his face. Sure I was calm now but I didn't know how I would react seeing his face again. I circled Chad's car, I was getting restless. I just wanted to get home, away from the school, away from Dad (until he came home) and away from Jesse. Before I knew it, the parking lot was filled with the roaring sounds of East High Wildcats. I turned around and saw Chad and Zeke heading towards me.

"What did you do take a bubble bath? Let's go, I want to get out of here." I was already moving to the passenger side of Chad's car.

"No can do Troy. I'm sorry but coach gave me strict orders to follow. I can't give you a ride, your Dad wants to talk to you!" Chad replied. I looked over to Zeke to check if Chad was just screwing with me. "Sorry man…" Zeke replied. "If you're not in that gym in the next five minutes, all three of us are on the bench for the first match against West High." I threw my hands up in the air. Couldn't my dad wait until we got home to give me an earful?

"Fine" I sighed as I walked off. "Remember this day when I need your help with anything, remember this day!" I yelled at them as I headed for the gym.

"Bolton! I didn't know that you had such a short fuse." The Lord was really testing me today.

I shoved him out of my way and ignored his grating voice. "Hey…" He called out whilst following me. "You know I was just screwing with you earlier. People have told me I have a weird sense of humour, not everyone gets it but Taylor does and seeing as you're so close to her, I thought you would too." He put his hand on my shoulder and smirked at me.

I inwardly sighed. I was not going to stoop down to his level. He wants to play the good guy and sure Jesse seems like a smart guy. But what he doesn't know is that I'm smart too. If he wants a fight, he'll get one. "Don't worry about it dude. I know you were joking, I've just been pretty stressed lately, you know senior year and all!" I lied whilst grinding my teeth.

"Yeah Taylor said something like that." My brow furrowed. There's no way Taylor would talk about me to this guy. He was lying, there was no way. "Yeah well things are looking up now!" I replied shrugging his hand off my shoulder.

"That's good. I'm glad things are looking up for you. I'm guessing you and Taylor have made up. I mean you wouldn't want to lose a girl like her right? I mean she's great, I'm really glad I've met her but I don't want to be the one to come between you and her." Is this kid serious? If he thinks he's going to get to me he's got another thing coming.

"Taylor's more than great and you're right I wouldn't want to lose her. It's been great talking to you Jesse but I've got to meet my dad in the gym" I didn't wait for a reply before I started stalking off. Don't let him get to you Troy; he's nothing but a minor hiccup.

I walked into the gym to find my dad looking over some papers. "That Jesse kid is really something." I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "I guess." I replied. "I think he would be a great addition to the team, would you have a problem with that Troy?"

I shut my eyes in disbelief. _Great _"No coach" I answered.

"Troy if there's a problem you need to let me know." I couldn't really tell my dad that I didn't want Jesse on the team because he's trying to ruin my friendship with Taylor. If Jesse is as good as he says, then the wildcats need him, especially this year. "It's fine Dad!"

"Alright, if you say so. But if I ever witness what I saw from you today again you better kiss goodbye to your captaincy. Do you understand?" I nodded. "If you and Ms Mckessie are having problems don't bring it onto the court, alright!" I jerked my head up so fast I thought my neck would snap.

"This has nothing to do with Taylor. That kid just rubbed me the wrong way; it had nothing to do with Taylor okay!" My dad threw his arms up in defence. "Whoa, calm down Troy! All I'm saying is I saw the tension between you and Taylor. Knowing you, you probably did something to upset her like you always do…" I opened my mouth to protest but my dad carried on. "But like always she forgives you and you two are frolicking in a field of flowers like it never happened!" He laughed.

"It won't be that easy Dad…but like I said what happened today had nothing to do with Taylor."

"Riiiight!" My dad said as he cocked an eyebrow. The last thing I needed was my father sticking his nose in my business. I know he has an inkling about my feelings towards Taylor but if he knew anymore he'd just tell my mother and she in turn would tell Mrs Mckessie and it would just be messy. I didn't need that!

"Wait for me in the truck! I'll just finish up here quickly, don't want to be late for dinner again, your mother will kill me!" He said as he tossed his keys at my head. "Great aim coach!" I laughed as I ran out of the gym.

That night I lay in bed with my eyes wide open; replaying everything that had happened today in my mind. In fact I replayed everything that had happened since we started school in my head. Suddenly, I heard a faint tapping on my window. I leapt out of my bed, it could only be one person at my window. I drew back my curtains and stared into those adorable brown eyes. There have only been two occasions where Taylor had decided to spend the night in my room. The first was when her Grandfather had died. She cried whilst I rocked her to sleep. The second was when her brother left for college. She cried whilst I rocked her to sleep again. I didn't want her to cry tonight, I just wanted to hold her. I opened the window for her and she jumped into my room. I expected her to go straight to my bed instead she just stood there staring at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered

I shrugged. "I really don't know!" It was a lie; I knew why I didn't tell her. But like I said I didn't want her to cry tonight.

"I'm such an idiot aren't I?" I grabbed both her shoulders and looked her straight into her eyes. "You are not an idiot Taylor Mckessie! The only idiot in this room is me. I'm supposed to protect you from douchebags but I've been the biggest one of all." She laughed and I felt good. I pulled her towards me and held her close to my chest.

"I cancelled my date with Jesse" She mumbled into my bare chest. I looked heavenward and silently thanked God. "Really…why? He seems like a good guy!" She pulled away from me and smacked me lightly. "Not funny!" She smiled.

"Then why are laughing?" She walked away from me and headed to my bed.

"Whatever, Bolton! I'm tired; I'm not here for your wit!" She said as she tried to get comfortable. I snuggled up behind her. "Then what are you here for?" I asked with all seriousness.

She turned but didn't look at me. "I don't know; to apologise. I forgot about the person who means the most to me. Jesse came in and charmed me and I fell for it. But I'd be lying if I told you it didn't feel good, it felt great. I've waited so long for someone to…I don't know…I guess sweep me off my feet." She looked up at me, eyes wide and glistening in the moonlight. Tell her now Troy. TELL HER!

"It'll happen Taylor, you're too great for it not to!" What the hell was that. I mentally slapped myself several times.

She sighed. "Well until then I guess I still have you!" She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. I grabbed her again and held her tightly.

"You will always have me Taylor!"


End file.
